


Night Time Wandering

by KittenVirus



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenVirus/pseuds/KittenVirus
Summary: Ventus sneaks out of the El tower at night and runs into Gaia at the Water Dragon Sanctum. Explicit smut (m/m).A few of the powers are non-canon (Gaia's shapeshifting and eye color change, Ventus' flying bc it's not confirmed, the connection with the El)





	1. Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Chapter: Story  
> Second Chapter: Fanart

The hum of energy from the El was like a steady background noise in the El Tower, not annoying, but actually quite soothing. Like a gentle touch to your soul, reminding you that it was watching over you. Well, unless the elemental powers were thrown off-balance and went haywire that is. But that’s a different story. As of right now, it was quite pleasing.

I didn’t even know why the hell I was thinking about that right now. I was lying on my bed, hands folded on my lower chest, staring at the ceiling. It was dark, but I was not tired. At all. Whenever I closed my eyes, my sensitive ears would pick up something, anything around the Tower, and my not-so-tired mind would immediately take the bait and think about whatever noise was ready to be analyzed. My wind magic could block the sounds around me, but the spell would slip as soon as my mind started drifting off, and any noise would immediately make me snap back wide awake. It was more of a trance than real sleep anyways to be honest.

I glanced to my left. There was a small pillow with a tiny blanket on the drawers closest to the bed, and the glow emitting from it was as faint as ever. So Lincy was still asleep. My gaze wandered back to the ceiling. This was annoying. Anything sounded more fun than lying in bed and trying to sleep right now. Closing my eyes, I concentrated on the El again. The wind energy was just fine… it send a slight shiver down my spine, though not an unpleasant one. It just made me feel comfortable in a weird way, like it always had.

My connection to the other energies was pretty weak compared to the wind energy, but I still decided to take a peek. Had nothing better to do, and I figured that the other were asleep anyways.

…

Water was just fine too. It felt decidedly colder than mine, but it always did – it suit Senior perfectly, in my opinion. The earth energy was calm and nice to be around, although it felt a little livelier than it should at this hour of the day. Was someone using it? Maybe Gaia was still awake. He had still been at the library by the time I had gone to my rooms. I made a hasty retreat, getting in contact with the energy while the masters or even priestesses were awake could lead to a pretty awkward “meeting of the minds” so to speak. I lingered over to fir-

I flinched as I came in contact with the fire energy. It was a TAD bit unruly right now, apparently. Just as I tried to pull back, I felt another energy pull back the flames, and a random thought popped up in my head – “damnit why now can’t I at least SLEEP in peace” – flinching again, I opened my eyes and interrupted the connection with the El before Rosso could notice me. Technically that could indeed give me something “better to do” than stare at the ceiling but I wasn’t exactly up to getting into a fight at this hour of the night. I decided to skip on sun and moon energy. Especially since the little shock just now had left me even MORE awake than I had been before. Ughh. I needed fresh air.

The bed let out a tiny creak as I rolled over to the edge and got on my feet. The bones in my back cracked a little as I stretched and simultaneously made my way over to the windows. I pulled the curtains aside, just enough to slip behind them and open the window. The moon was high on the sky and almost full, and I didn’t want to let in too much light in the room and end up waking Lincy. She didn’t have to join me in my insomnia right now. And it wasn’t like I wouldn’t appreciate a little alone time either.

A gust of cool night air grazed my skin as the window slid to the side, and my hair got ruffled. I blew a strand that tickled my nose out of my face and inhaled the fresh air. It wasn’t cold, just cool enough to ease my jumbled thoughts. Sighing, I rested my elbows on the windowsill and stared out into the clear night, the stars sparkled nicely overhead. It was a little weird – the Henir border was a little reminiscent of a dark sky and right now it looked like it was almost seamlessly connecting to the real sky. The only difference was the lack of stars, so the illusion almost looked like the Henir border was some sort of black hole blacking out the stars. I shuddered at the thought and shifted my eyes to the earth. Elrianode was dark and a little eerie, probably because it was a ghost town the size of a capital right now. No lights in the hundreds of windows, turning them into an array of black holes that stared back at me. Another shudder ran down my spine. Turns out even Elrianode could turn into nightmare material…

Another gust of nightly wind ruffled my hair. My gaze went to the plaza in front of the Tower that was a little to the right, one floor below. I couldn’t see it from my room – the tower’s base was wider than the upper floors, creating a ledge about two steps wide directly below the windows. But there was a faint shimmer of light from the entrance of the tower. Since we were alone at the Tower for the time being, someone always kept watch during nighttime, usually me or Senior. The old lizard didn’t seem to need a lot of sleep, and I required less than Gaia. Rosso was still injured and needed all the rest he could get, and it wasn’t like we could just put the young priestesses out front.

…

Maybe I should go for a little walk?~

…

Senior would scold me if he caught me. Buuuut, he didn’t need to catch me, right? A smile tugged on the corners of my mouth as I called the wind to form a barrier around me that would shield me from any curious eyes. “Here goes nothing~” I hummed as I swiftly jumped over the sill and dropped just a little onto the ledge. I shuffled along the outer wall, getting some room between me and the front plaza before leaping off the ledge. The drop here was about three time my height, but I easily stopped my fall with a literal air cushion before I hit the ground.

Having successfully exited, I decided to gun it before Denif got aware of my presence OUTSIDE of the tower. I only slowed down when I had reached the empty and dark alleyways of the first buildings. From this close, they didn’t even seem that creepy anymore… there was a feeling of emptiness hanging heavy in the air though. Had the citizens died during the explosion…? It had been the harmony festival, so the city, being the capital, had been packed with people. …the air was pretty cold between the buildings. It occurred to me that I was running around barefoot, only dressed in underwear and a rather loose shirt that was like 20 sizes too big because it was from Bellonde. Eh. It wasn’t like there were any people around who could judge me.

I noticed a strange wall to my left, so I took a turn in that direction. I stopped in front of the wall. It was about the same height as the base of the tower and decorated with golden patterns and tiny El shards embedded within. Wasn’t this the Water Dragon Sanctum? I hadn’t been here in ages. And it had been hidden behind a spell before the purple-haired magician from the El Search Party had removed it. Huh… I strolled along the wall while letting my mind wander. What had been her name again? Something with an A… oh right. Aisha. From the Landar family…

To my left, the wall gave way to a big double-winged gate that was open just wide enough for a person to walk through. I let my hand trail over the cool surface of the gate as I slipped inside the Sanctum. The noise of water from the dragon-shaped fountains filled the air here, and the air was decidedly colder. I was actually starting to shiver a little. Numerous white pathways wound their way around several ponds and patches of grass. I stepped off the cold stone and walked through the grass instead, which was just a little bit warmer on my feet. Ugh. Maybe shoes or at least socks would’ve been a good idea… My ears registered a noise to my left, but it sounded like tiny paws on grass, so I didn’t bother to check. There had been a few animals around for a while now, even though I had no idea how they had managed to get across the Henir border. I crossed the patch of grass until I reached one of the pathways that bordered the deeper waterways. I peeked over the edge. There was a drop off of about 2 meters down to the water, and it seemed quite a bit deeper than the ponds at the center of the sanctum. My reflection was barely visible and distorted in the blueish water, which happily bubbled along, the same way it had a few centuries ago. Weird how some things never seem to change. Taking a step forward, I tried to make out more of my reflection, but all I got was a blurry mix of colors.

“Hey Soran.”

My heart made a leap in my chest and I darted around, reflexively taking a step backwards at the same time. My foot hit nothing but thin air, and before I could grasp what was happening, there was a splash and cold water all around me. A split second later I scrambled to the surface, spitting out what had gotten into my mouth. The water was pretty damn cold. I looked up to the border where I had been standing before… in my place now was Bellonde’s broad figure, blocking the moonlight. I caught a glimpse of his teeth though. “Oh El, I’m really sorry. But I actually thought your reflexes were better than this.” He sounded conflicted, as if he wasn’t sure whether to be ashamed or amused. I groaned. My feet barely couldn’t touch the ground, and the gentle currents prevented me from staying on my toetips. I actually had to swim. “Get away from the border” I grumbled. “I’ll get up.” I began to summon my wind powers yet again, but Bellonde didn’t move from his spot. “Actually I have a better idea” he replied, a smile audible in his voice. “You what?” I asked in confusion, but Bellonde’s head had already disappeared. “Hey! What are y-“ the words choked in my throat as Bellonde suddenly leapt over the edge, landing just a few feet next to me in the water - the splash of the impact sent not just some water, but whole waves flying in every direction. I sputtered as Bellonde’s head appeared next to me, grinning sheepishly. Of course, HIS feet touched the ground no problem. “Oh. I didn’t see that you couldn’t stand in here from above” he chuckled, glancing at the way my arms were moving to keep me afloat. “What’s this supposed to be? It’s a little cold for a romantic night-time bath” I snorted. “I can keep you warm” Bellonde smiled, pulling me into a hug. I raised an eyebrow, wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. “And I don’t even have to swim anymore. What a gentleman” I grinned. “Anything for you” came the cheesy response. “Still cold though. Not hot enough.” Declaring that, I pulled his head closer and stretched myself until out lips met. Bellonde’s soft lips parted immediately, an obvious invite. I deepened the kiss and he returned the favor, his hands gently wandering down my back until they were resting around my waist. When I ran out of air, I broke the kiss and instead gave him a peck on the nose. “You’re adorable” I commented. “You’re horny. But kinda cute” Bellonde laughed, kissing my forehead. “You’re the one grabbing my hips, big boy” I retorted with a scowl. He just smiled and waded a few steps through the water until I felt something cold in my back. The wall.

"Kinky" I snorted. I glanced upwards. We were hidden in the shadows, sandwiched between the drop off and the outer wall of the sanctum. "I gotta support your weight somehow" Bellonde chuckled, his breath tickling my ear. I could feel the laugh reverberating in his chest.

A shudder ran down my spine.

His hands moved down from my waist, until they were holding my hips. I pulled him towards me again, placing my lips on his for another kiss. This time, he dominated it. He pushed me closer to the wall, his hips pressing against mine. I let one of my hands trail over his neck to the chest, into the water, then circling on the outlines of his muscles, down until I reached the belt of his robes. I didn't bother with it and skipped it, sliding my hand under the upper parts of the robes until I found my way to his crotch. Bellonde broke the kiss and uttered a small moan when I grabbed him through the textile. His eyes were slightly glowing a spring green now. "Did I ever tell you how sexy green eyes are on you?" I purred, massaging him gently. "Several times" he replied, his voice a little raspy. "Naughty elf..." He bent forward and kissed the side of my throat, moving up with butterfly -light kisses until he reached my earlobe. A warm shiver shot down my back and I could feel the blood rushing to my head. "Bellon-" my own moaning interrupted me when he kissed the much more sensitive tip of my ears. Most times, my ears were just freakishly ticklish, but in certain situations it was quite a different feeling. Quite a bit.

His tongue gently traced the outlines of my ear, while all I could hear now was his breathing, freakishly loud. Each movement of his mouth sent a wave of heat through my body, making me shudder every time. One of his hands pushed mine aside and pulled down my underwear. When his teeth dug softly into my skin, a small yelp escaped my mouth and I arched my back, my erection pressing against the muscles of his abdomen. At the same time, Bellonde pushed his fingers inside me. They were pretty cold, but I didn't care. My body was aching for his attention, in any way possible. I moaned when he kissed my ear again, my hand clawing his hair, then his lips moved along the line of my yaw. He pushed deeper inside, making me arch my back again. "Bellonde..." I gasped, my hands now clawing his neck. He didn't reply, but removed his lips from my face, inching back just enough to look me into the eyes. There was an almost feral look in the glowing green orbs that made me whimper.

Apparently that was enough communication, because Bellonde pulled his fingers out of me and instead undid his pants. I shakily pulled the front of his robes aside while he was busy - he still had to hold me, so he only had one hand free. My fingers dug into the skin of his hips when I helped him to pull down the pants, but he didn’t even flinch. His hands grabbed my hips again and he finally pushed inside me with a strong thrust. Moaning, I clung to his neck to support myself as he moved. It didn’t take long for his breathing to get ragged, the water pressure was essentially working against us, slowing him down. I moved one of my hands down his chest, rubbing over his nipples through the robes, in return, Bellonde turned his head and nibbled at my ear, causing me to inhale sharply as a fire ran through my veins. His movements got rougher and deeper as he continued to play with my ear. Waves of pleasure ran through my body, wiping out most of the thoughts in my head. All I wanted was this, right here, right now. More.

“I… love you” Bellonde whispered into my ear, interrupted by his own panting. I couldn’t manage much more than a whimper because he bit my ear again, the sensation that shot down my back felt a little like an electric shock. I whimpered again when he pushed harder inside me, driving me over the edge. I came with a mixture of a moan and a whimper, my hands clawing at his skin again. Bellonde followed up just a few moments later, his warm semen spilling inside of me. It was a comfortable feeling.

We just stayed where we were for a few moments, leaning against the wall, trying to catch our breath. After a minute or two, I raised my head off his shoulder to look at him. He noticed my look and gave me a small smile – his face was flushed, darkening his skin even more. “That’s so cute” I chuckled, giving him a small peck on the cheek. “At least I don’t turn as pink as you do” Bellonde retorted, laughing, while he tried to reach for his pants with one hand. I snorted and pushed him back a little. I slid out of his arms back into the water and he fixed his clothing. I just had to pull up my underwear. “You’re shivering” I stated, noticing the shaky way he moved. He gave me a sheepish smile. “Yeah, the water is pretty cold I guess. We should probably head back before we both catch a cold.” I agreed. That would be a bad idea, although I wasn’t so sure if it wasn’t too late for that already…

Despite my exhaustion, I brought both of us up via wind magic and we snuck back to the tower. We were both soaking wet and by now we were both shivering too. When we got closer to the tower, we stopped. “What were you even doing out here? I thought Denif was on guard” I mumbled quietly, watching the light that poured out onto the plaza from the tower’s entrance. “Yes he is. I took a walk as a fox while he was busy, although I’m pretty sure he noticed that I snuck out. There’s no way he didn’t.” “So that was YOUR paws I heard in the sanctum!” “Q-quiet Soran! He’ll hear us coming a mile away!” Bellonde whispered. “He’ll probably smell us first” I mumbled. For some reason Senior was able to smell hormones a mile away, at least I figured that out by the look he gave me pretty much every time when I’ve just slept with Bellonde. It was a little creepy to be honest.

“I don’t have the energy to lift us both several meters into the air anymore though, so we’ll have to take the main entrance anyways. Just try to be quiet” I sighed. Bellonde frowned, then there was a shimmer in the air and in his place appeared a big fox with brown-golden fur. His eyes were still their usualy gold color though. I didn’t make any noise while walking anyways and he was way more quiet as a fox than he was as a human giant. When we got closer to the door I pulled a coat of wind around us, the same I had used to sneak away from the tower. I listened closely.

…seemed like he was talking to Rosso. But they were close to the door of course. Suppressing a groan I slipped into the entrance, Bellonde close on my heels. I had to give it to him, he was very quiet when he was sneaking. When we entered, I immediately spotted Rosso and Denif to our left. Rosso had his back turned, they were sitting on two cushions they had placed on the floor – Denif keeling on his heels and Rosso with his legs to the side, as always. Rosso was only in black thighs and a dark red shirt, which I guessed was his pajamas. His hair was tied into a messy knot, so he probably just got out of bed.  
Suddenly, there was a sort of pull at my magic and it slipped. Denif stared at us. “Don’t even think I didn’t notice you” he stated, calm as ever. He frowned slightly when he looked us over. Rosso turned around, staring. “Why the hell are you two soaked?” he asked. “You were at the sanctum” Denif stated, his eyes narrowed. Bellonde sat down, hiding behind my legs, his ears hanging. I coughed. “Uh… yes.” “You know that’s a SACRED area, right?” there was a hint of a growl in Denif’s voice. Rosso blinked several times, apparently just now piecing the scene together. “Technically love is also a sacred act so we’re good right?” I laughed softly. Somehow annoying the dragon was way too much fun, even if you had to watch your step a little. Rosso groaned and rolled his eyes, Denif just gave me a deadpan stare. There was a moment of silence. “Go” he eventually grumbled, waving dismissively. “Thank you senior~” I hummed and slipped over to the stairs. The last thing I heard was Rosso mumbling “I can’t believe this…” under his breath.

Upstairs, I went to my rooms and motioned for Bellonde to slip inside. I followed suit, quietly closing the door behind us while Bellonde shifted back to his human body. I turned on the el-shard lamp on my desk with a flick of my wrist and started unbuttoning my shirt. Bellonde just picked a few of his clothes out of my closet before he disappeared into the bathroom – I always kept some of his pajamas at my room. He slept here more often than not, anyways.

Just when I slipped into a new shirt, I noticed a movement from next to the bed. Lincy drowsily sat up from her pillow, the blanket sliding off to the side. She gave me a confused look. “Don’t even ask” I snorted, picked up the wet shirt from the floor and threw it onto a dresser. I’d put it away tomorrow. Lincy stared. I rolled my eyes and switched my underwear – at least that got her to look away. Then I just let myself drop onto the bed backwards. My hair was still a little wet, but I didn’t care. Bellonde came out of the bathroom again, now changed into comfortable pants and a shirt, a towel resting around his shoulders. He threw a second towel at me, hitting me square in the face. I didn’t take if off my face though, I just left it there. “You’re getting the bed wet” he stated, a smile audible in his voice. “We get the bed wet quite often” I retorted, earning a laugh from him and a sigh from Lincy. Suddenly, Bellonde grabbed my ankles and I let out a squeak as he pulled me to the edge of the bed. The towel slid off my face and I saw him bending over me, the smile making his eyes sparkle. He snatched the towel and put it on my head. “Dry up” he chuckled, then sat down next to me. Reluctantly I sat up and did as he told me. Well, at least half-heartedly. I just wanted to snuggle up to him and sleep.

When I was kinda done, I chucked the towel at the same dresser I had dropped the shirt on and leaned against Bellonde’s chest. He was warm again. His arms wrapped around me, and I just relaxed into the embrace. “I forgot to answer earlier, but I love you too” I hummed contently. Bellonde just laughed softly.

I eventually just fell asleep in his arms.


	2. Fanart

OMFG the lovely NareKiyo did fanart of my work HHHH ♥♥  
Go check it out on twitter!!!  
https://twitter.com/NareKiyo/status/1083482882801311746  
There's also a super funny extra there! <33

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic ♥ GaiVen is my absolute otp regarding Elsword and I had a lot of fun writing this! I proof-read it only once so far, and won't have time for the second run until the weekend, so if you happen upon any typos feel free to notify me!
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
